The Mystic Isles (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the location, look here. "The Mystic Isles" aired as the fifth episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the eighty-sixth overall. It was also produced as the fifth episode in season four. Summary When discovers 's role as the storykeeper of the Secret Library, she tags along on Sofia's next mission to the Mystic Isles, where all magic is in danger of being taken over by an evil crystal master. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Skye (first appearance) * Harumph (first appearance) * Orion (first appearance) * Azurine (first appearance) Villains: * Prisma (first appearance) Other characters: * Book narrator (voice only) * Cedric (mentioned only) * Grump (first appearance) * Bash (first appearance) * King Roland II (mentioned only) * Prince James (mentioned only) * Jade jaguar (mentioned only) * Queen Miranda (mentioned only) * Princess Clio (mentioned only) * Princess Hildegard (mentioned only) * Vega (first appearance) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Amber's bedroom ** Secret Library * Mystic Isles (first full appearance) ** Isle of Dragons (only appearance) ** Isle of Wishes (only appearance) ** Isle of Unicorns (first appearance) ** Isle of Mermaids (first appearance) ** Isle of Centaurs (only appearance) ** Isle of Memories (only appearance) ** Isle of Flying Carpets (only appearance) ** Isle of Beanstalks (only appearance) ** Isle of Fairies (first appearance) ** Isle of Dancing Deserts (only appearance) ** Isle of Rompkins (first appearance) ** Isle of Crystals (first appearance) ** Isle of Miracles (only appearance) ** Isle of Trolls (only appearance) ** Isle of Witches (only appearance) ** Isle of Magical Music (only appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Secret Library key * The Tale of the Crystalmasters (only appearance) * Enchanted Elevator * Shatter Stone (only appearance) * Enchantlets (first appearance) * Crown of the Rompkins (only appearance) * Amber's amulet (only appearance) * Terra Crystal (only appearance) Vehicles * Secret Library boat * Prison carriage Cast Songs * "The Magic of the Mystic Isles" * "Our Royal Plan" * "That's Not Who I Am" Connections to previous events * found out about the Secret Library and became Storykeeper in "The Secret Library". * The Mystic Isles was first seen as a painting in "Day of the Sorcerers". * mentions rescuing and from the Jade jaguar in "Princesses to the Rescue!", thinking of rescuing when Amber thought she had been captured by Sealians in "Her Royal Spyness", and fixing the friendship of Clio and Hildegard in "Sidekick Clio". * Sofia gained the power to shrink in "The Littlest Princess". Notes/trivia * Although this is a special, it has the ordinary theme song and title cards. In promos, this was called Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles. * This is the second time has found out the secret of 's amulet, with the first time being in the previous special, Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. Unlike this time where in she wanted her own amulet, she wanted Sofia's own amulet so she could summon a princess. She also had to prove herself in that as well, but lost her memory of it doing so. * It's revealed that the Amulet of Avalor can summon unicorns of the Mystic Isles. * It is revealed that Sofia's world (and by extension Elena's) lies in the EverRealm. * Sofia begins her Protector training in the next episode. * This is the first time Amber is seen in her newly designed signature gown. Errors * Sometime during the song "Our Royal Plan", Amber is seen wearing her amulet prior to Prisma even giving it to her. * Despite Sofia being surprised by her world being called the EverRealm, this appears to be retconned in later episodes being used by everyone; there's even an EverRealm Academy that King Roland II as revealed in "The Royal School Fair". Gallery The Mystic Isles poster.jpg|Promotional poster. The Mystic Isles Part I title card.png|Title card for first segment. The Mystic Isles Part II title card.png|Title card for second segment. The Mystic Isles Part III title card.png|Title card for third segment. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) Category:Animal transformation episodes Category:Episodes